Sonata Vampirica
by Dreams Kokoro Dead
Summary: Un requien a mi amor oculto... la pasion hecha musica


-diálogos entre los personajes-

"pensamientos"

_Palabras a resaltar o sarcasmos._

recomendacion; para un mejor ambiente y que entiendan

por completo el punto de que shaoran siente deberían

leer escuchando Arrau-Appassionata-Sonata-Beethoven

si no quieren descargarla, esta en 3 partes en YouTube-

_SONATA VAMPIRICA POR SAKURA KINOMOTO._

_UN REQUIEM DE MI AMOR OCULTO_

_..:.._

Desde que era pequeña vivía acompañada de mi hermano y mi padre solamente, durante largos años viví aislada en el castillo de padre, mientras touya mi hermano mayor hacia crecer nuestra ya enorme fortuna, regularmente estaba sola en el castillo, por lo que me dedicaba a mis hobby´s favoritos sin que nadie me molestara.

-señorita sakura, la cena esta servida-

-otra vez comeré sola?-

-su padre aun no termina y su hermano esta en la aldea vecina al parecer-

-en ese caso, no comeré en el comedor, puede hacerme llegar aquí la comida por favor-

-claro señorita, ahora mismo-

-gracias-

Eceptuando claro cuando debía cumplir con los deberes de una señorita de casa, como decía mi padre, debía darles ordenes a todos aquí, pues no había nadie que lo hiciera, kaho Mizuki es la ama de llaves, sonomi es la mucama, kerberos es el cuidador, y un mayordomo llamado yue, ellos están al servicio de mi padre, ellos son mi única compañía, y de vez en cuando recibo las visitas de tomoyo…

-señorita la casa esta asegurada ya, la ronda empezara dentro de media hora, le ruego no habrá mas las ventanas de su habitación a altas horas de la noche, ya que dificulta mi trabajo-

-esta bien kerberos lo siento, no volverá a suceder-

-con su permiso señorita me retiro-

Como verán aquí todos son como desconocidos para mi, a pesar del largo tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, desde que yo nací hace ya 17 años… y aun no eh podido ser mas una amiga que una ama para ellos.

Mi vida es como la de un ave encerrada en una jaula de oro, en donde tengo todo excepto mi libertad… lo único que me reconforta es poder tocar el piano, eso y la esperanza de algún día poder ver todo mas allá de las murallas de este castillo.

..:..

La fina figura se levanto de súbito mientras tomaba entre sus manos el faldón de su vestido, evitando así caer al pararse sobre el, la comida olvidada sobre la mesa y la vela que mantenía ávido el calor quedaron atrás, mientras sentía una urgencia enorme por saciar una vez mas la necesidad de sentirse libre.

Se sentó solemnemente, mientras deslizaba los guantes de sus finas y cuidadas manos, sonrió con anticipo, mientras abría la tapa de lustroso negro que cubrían las teclas de su mas valioso tesoro, había pertenecido a su difunta madre, y en un arrebato por sentirla cerca a ella había aprendido arduamente a tocarlo desde muy pequeña, ahora se podía decir era una profesional en el ámbito, componía sus propias melodías, y las tocaba poniendo el corazón en cada una de ellas, todos en el castillo se detenían a deleitarce, cuando ella tocaba con las emociones a flor de piel, por que era un espectáculo sublime.

Así el suave eco de el piano se dejo escuchar, todos sonrieron con orgullo pues sabían que hoy como otras veces, la joven señorita de la casa, interpretaría una pieza que salía de lo profundo de su corazón y el piano era el instrumento para darle voz a sus anhelos mas oscuros.

-"si tan solo conociera la libertad, quiero extender mis alas y volar libre"-

Las manos que habilidosas se movían bajaron el ritmo a algo mas triste, mientras ella con ojos cerrados y labios apretados contenía un sollozo lastimero

-"ser libre… eso quiero… es tan difícil…"-

..:..

-de nuevo el hermoso sonido… que tortura más exquisita vivo, es que acaso se ha propuesto volverme loco con sus melodiosas composiciones-

-amo, si es su deseo acabare con el sonido-

-nunca!! Seria como si acabaras con algo mio… por que me siento como si eso fuese escrito para mi, lo siento… es la angustiosa sinfonía de la libertad, el anhelo de todos los pobres humanos.-

-sera como usted ordene amo-

-dime spinelsun, es ella nuevamente no es cierto-

-si amo, es la joven heredera kinomoto-

-esta sola en casa nuevamente-

-fujitaka, evita estar mucho tiempo en el castillo, y el hermano mayor touya esta haciendo mas cuantiosa la fortuna del anciano padre, al parecer el joven tiene talento para hacer buenos negocios-

-ya veo, es por eso que el gorrioncillo esta triste, me apetece hacerle una visita-

-amo, permítame recordarle, que Kaho Misuki jamás le permitiría la entrada al castillo, y menos para ver a la joven kinomoto-

-quien dijo que yo pediría permiso, ese no es mi estilo-

-amo como usted desee, ahora mismo preparare su caballo.-

..:...

Mientras en el castillo se volvía a escuchar el cuchicheo de la noche cargada de paz, la joven de cabellos castaños, miraba atentamente su piano, deseando que este cumpliera sus deseos y le diera un poco de libertad como las notas entonadas que volaban con el viento, suspiro triste, mientras volvía a tocar con renovados sentimientos.

-"la serena noche sera el testigo de un amor prohibido…algo inimaginable, por que el gorrioncillo partirá en vuelo esta noche…"-

El viento removía la capa oscura, mientras el jinete con ágil movimiento le guiaba, diviso en instantes el castillo, mientras sentía el sonido del instrumento claramente incrustando en sus oídos, con palpitante emoción llego a la entrada, como era de esperar encontró centinelas custodiando la entrada, así que sin dudarlo bajo de caballo y en un ágil movimiento desapareció, como la bruma nocturna que cubría ahora el castillo en ayuda de sus propósitos…

Mientras las notas se detenían de súbito, unas esmeraldas fueron descubiertas a la plácida luz de luna, miro atentamente la ventana, en donde un frió intenso se había colado, se levanto sin prisa, y cerro ambas persianas negando así la entrada a el viento violento que se desataba afuera.

-buenas noches querida señorita-

Exaltado su corazón, dio un respingo mientras se giraba a la ventana recién cerrada para ver frente a esta una alta figura embadurnada en una capa de terciopelo negro, que se inclinaba respetuosamente ante la presencia de una dama.

-quien será el caballero que visita mi estancia, sin tocar si quiera ni ser invitado o anunciado-

-lamento mis modales de ladrón, pero es la única forma en que podría verle mi querida señorita-

-no veo razón para negarle visita, o es que acaso tiene usted malas intenciones, y por ello duda de la honorabilidad con que será tratado en mi morada-

-se que de usted no seré mal recibido, sin embargo es custodiada con recelo por quienes con usted se encuentran, es por ello que no me han dejado opción que verla de esta forma-

-quien es usted amable caballero, que por lo que veo su intención es sincera y no veo inconveniente de recibirle como merece-

-me complace escucharle joven señorita, mi nombre habrá escuchado antes, de boca de quien le gusta rumorear algunas _cosas sobre mi _pues para no molestarle mas, Shaoran Li a sus ordenes- tomo la mano de la joven girándola hasta ver su palma, deposito un beso sobre la muñeca pálida en donde resaltaba la vena en que corre la vida... aquello dejo sin aliento a la chica, que poco a poco tranquilizo el andar torpe de su corazón acelerado.

.un placer joven Li, soy Sakura Kinomoto, como vera por ahora soy la que esta a cargo del castillo, así que ruego me dijese que le trae por aquí-

sin si quiera proponérselo, ya la estaba mirando perdidamente, la exquisita belleza de la joven lo hacían susurrar palabras de asombro, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con unas lagunas esmeraldas que tenia la chica por ojos, el largo cabello castaño con bucles dorados que caía infantilmente de su media cola agarrado con listones, la fina escultura de su cuerpo y lo excitante de sus curvas, todo de ella le parecía hermoso, pero sus ojos fueron el detonante de su pasión.

-me creerá realmente si le digo que mi único motivo de estar aquí, es usted, eh venido por que quería verle-

ella se ruborizo como una cereza y bajo cohibida el rostro, al levantarlo nuevamente miro la sonrisa mas encantadora y sexi que jamas hubiese visto, admitía que touya tenia hermosa sonrisa, pero esta le superaba, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, los rebeldes cabellos color chocolate, tan brillantes y los hermosos ojos color marrón con matices dorados, el hombre era demasiado guapo, para sentirce cómoda, cuando ella a penas y había tratado con sus primos.

-yo... yo no se que decirle en realidad, jamas nadie habia venido por venir a verme a mi- solto avergonzada

-me alegra escuchar eso, así tendré el privilegio de ser el primero al que acompañe-

-¿acompañe?... pero si yo no puedo salir del castillo, menos a esta hora, y con alguien a quien no conozco-

-pero si me conoce mi querida señorita, asi que venga con migo-

sin mas chance a reclamar, el la levanto en sus brazos y abrió la ventana que ella cerro antes de su llegada

-"como entro si la ventana esta cerrada"- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando vio acercarce el suelo a gran velocidad mientras se agarraba mas firmemente del cuello de el...

-por kami, a donde me lleva y por que no usamos la puerta principal

el rió de buena gana mientras se elevaba en el cielo le miro con ternura

-quiero brindarte eso que tanto anhelas-

ella no se sorprendío de lo que dijera si no de que ambos estaban volando, el pánico hizo mella en ella y agarro aun con mas fuerza el cuello de el, aunque no sabia si debía hacerlo

el le miro con infinita ternura, y ella a su vez sintiéndose observada le miro de igual manera

-confías en mi querida sakura-

su voz cargada de sentimientos le mostraron lo que el quería trasmitirle

-jamas nadie me a mirado con tanto amor, como haces tu, es que acaso-

-estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y no me da vergüenza el que lo sepas, yo solo quiero amarte y que seas feliz-

su corazón dio un brinco pues sabia que el decía la verdad, y estaba disfrutando tremendamente del sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo así que confió plenamente en sus palabras deseando que no la dejase ya nunca mas, mientras la noche cernida sobre ambos ocultaba el secreto de el, y la decisión de ella.

pronto divisaron un castillo, tan o mas grande que el de su padre, miro estaciada los hermosos jardines que se extendían a lo largo del castillo, un pequeño lago y deseo sinceramente recorrer todo ese bello lugar con la única compañia de el, se sintió confundida por esos sentimientos que despertaba el en ella pero poco o nada le importo, sabia con soberbia seguridad que podía amarlo tan intensamente como el estaba demostrando que la amaba a ella, sonrió por su determinación, sabia lo que se decía de el, que era un vampiro, ahora lo comprobaba, pero eso no arruinaba el hecho de que el la amaba, sabiendo eso ella era feliz, por que había buscado en su corazón la respuesta y el amor hacia el no tardaria en surgir, por que lo empezó a amar desde el instante mismo en que miro sus ojos serenos al inrrupir en su habitación... así era ya lo amaba sin mas explicación

cuando entro en el castillo, el silencioso la guió, por todas las habitaciones mostrándole de vez en cuando el interior de estas en reconocimientos, pero sabia ella que se dirigían a una en especifico, y pronto llegaron a dicho lugar, una habitación iluminada por una enorme chimenea un ventanal hermoso detallado en donde se observaba la soberbia luna, en un balcón extenso, la habitación enorme, con una alfombra persa hermosa lo siguiente que miro en la habitación la dejo sin habla, un hermoso piano en color blanco imponente reinaba en la habitación, sin dudarlo dos veces se acerco a el, emocionada como una niña toco la madera refinada mientras miraba con ojos brillantes, el hombre sonrió de verdad ella le parecía una hermosa criatura, así lo pensó desde que la miro por primera vez. ese había sido el principio de su obsesión por ella, eso y la hermosa interpretación que realizaba cada noche en su castillo lo traían sin poder dormir, de por si que el no dormía mucho, ella se había llevado el poco sueño que tenia.

-es realmente hermoso, debió costarte mucho conseguirlo, es muy parecido a uno de los preciados pianos de Beethoven, es esplendido-

-a, entonces no solo los tocas sino que también los estudias... pues seria un gran honor para mi que delicadas manos expertas como las suyas señorita  
sacaran lo mejor de ese piano-

la mujer miro dudosa, mientras se formaba un puchero en su boca

-yo... no puedo hacerlo-

el sintió temblar su voz

-es que no a sido de su agrado el piano?-

-no... no es eso, es mas bien que yo... bueno yo-

-si gustas puedo dejarte sola para que toque, se que es de tu agrado hacerlo en soledad-

la chica le miro dudando de nuevo, bajo el rostro cohibida

-la verdad es que no quiero que me abandones aquí, es mi deseo que escuches mi interpretación, pero debo advertirte el motivo de mi desconfianza-

-es que me dirás que no eres capaz, si es así creeme que me reiré querida sakura-

-pues... la verdad es que no puedo interpretar nada de las hermosas partituras que me has dejado aquí a dispocicion tú-

-tanto le molesta tocar para mi-

-no, no es eso, por favor no me malinterpretes, veras cuando yo toco en mi castillo, nunca lo hago siguiendo un boceto o una partitura, toco lo que mis  
dedos quieren tocar, es mi corazón quien le da voz a el piano, tal vez te paresca algo tonto, pero soy malisima en interpretaciones de tipo siguiendo una partitura-

el rostro sonrojado de la chica lo enterneció, su vista estaba fija en el suelo, mientras apretaba su faldón en busca de contener el nerviosismo,  
él dejo escapar el una risilla relajada, a lo cual ella le miro seria

-se que es algo raro pero...-comenzo la castaña pero fue interrumpida

-no sigas, esto es mas de lo que yo mismo esperaba, me haces muy feliz saber que tus interpretaciones no se detienen al los garabatos sobre un trozo de  
papel, ahora mas que nunca deseo escucharte-

-en serio- sorprendida le miro- en ese caso sera un honor-

la chica se acomodo en el banquillo blanco frente al piano, mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la tapa, seguidamente descubrió las lustrosas teclas,  
sus dedos pasearon con insegura paciencia, mientras admiraba el piano como si fuese primera vez que miraba el instrumento

-este piano no a sido utilizado por nadie cierto?-

el la miro expectante, luego del reconocimiento que ella había hecho, la miro sonriendo

-estaba siendo reservado para cuando te trajese aquí para tocarlo para mi-

de nuevo ella se sonrojo, mientras se giraba a hacer lo suyo con el piano, claro que los ojos tras ella le estaban calando hondo, sin mas comenzó,  
una melodia lenta, insegura al principio pero que se volvio clara conforme a ella se relajaba

-"el me dio alas para volar, me mostró la belleza de ser libre, me dio sus propias alas para extenderme eso jamas nadie lo había hecho por mi,  
sin proponérselo a despertado en mi, sentimientos de anhelo mas profundo, quisiera ser como shaoran, capaz de extender mis alas con libertad, volar  
sin limetes, shaoran..."-

conforme sus pensamientos se dirigían a el, la intensidad de la pieza que interpretaba aumentaba, el sonido que había empezado siendo inseguro se volvió mas arrazador a cada momento deleitando al unico espectador, ella era una joya en bruto que estaba quitándole el aliento de a poco, sin proponérselo, ya estaba junto a ella, los ojos cerrados de ella le brindaron la seguridad de acercarce lo suficiente para no distraerla.

deslizo suavemente las manos a lo largo de sus brazos, estremeciendo la melodía un poco, pero sin inmutar a la chica, suavemente recorrió la piel pálida ella, despojada de sus guantes altos, se deleito sintiendo la tibieza de su piel, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma que probenia de su cuello se inclino levemente para probar con su boca la nívea piel desnuda de su cuello, mientras ella se tensaba, lo notaba en su música, lentamente fue acariciando, depositando suaves besos sin dejar de tocar sus manos, pronto la urgencia de sus besos desentonaron un poco su ritmo en el piano, pero nole importo tomo con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, mientras susurraba complice sus deseos

-no te detengas, sigue tocando para mi, hermoso gorrioncillo, dejame escuchar tu canto, necesitado como yo, se que disfrutas esto, como se que también  
lo nesecitas...-

ella siguió su interpretación, sus palabras cargadas de deseo y necesidad abrieron en ella una puerta en su mente que jamas se había atrevido a abir, la música se torno apasionada, tanto que le costo reconocer que era ella de quien el sonido se escapaba, pequeños suspiros cargaban la melodía del piano, tan pronto como emprendió que estaba perdida en un mar de exquisito placer, sus manos actuaron solas, y la melodía volvió a llenarse de deseo

mientras las manos de el ya no estaban en sus brazos si no acariciando sus senos por sobre el vestido, dejándola sin aire, jamas había recibido semejantes  
caricias llenas de deseo, pronto sintio como era despojada de las amarras de su vestido, recorriendola un escalofrio al recibir en su espalda los besos abrazadores  
del hombre, que ágilmente se deshacía de los obstáculos que se ponían en su camino, pronto la invadio un calor abrazador que estaba quemando todo su cuerpo, que la urgía mas en su parte baja, un ardor indescriptible que se estaba volviendo una tortura, claro que sabia hacia donde se dirigía el, y poco o nada  
le importo, estaba conciente que su cuerpo lo ahnelaba con la misma intencidad que la que sentia en el, podia saber cuales eran los intensos sentimientos de el, pudo  
seguir tocando gracias a que sus manos habían tomado vida propia, mientras el ahora deslizaba sus manos, sobre sus senos desnudos, brindándoles pequeños  
estremecimientos placenteros que la hacian delirar, mas se sintió exquisitamente cuando el bajo por su abdomen, mientras seguía besando su cuello, las caricias que iba liberando a lo largo de sus caderas, ardieron pronto. el le ordeno se levantara un poco, sin dejar de tocar obedeció, la despojo de toda la ropa que llevaba con total naturalidad, a este punto su rostro había adquirido el color de una cereza madura, sin embargo el tenia sus ojos cerrados, solo besaba y acariciaba todo cuento ella era, así que sin remordimientos se dejo hacer, la volvió a sentar con calma, disfrutando de los temblores que habían asaltado el cuerpo de ella, como si fuese un  
animalito asustado, pero sabia que estaba desbordando la pasión de ella, así que se guió por la melodía que ella tocaba, que por cierto no ayudaba en nada a su propósito por que jamas había escuchado de una melodía de piano que lo excitara de esta manera indescriptible que ella había logrado, sus manos tocaban con pasión el piano como si quisiese que fuera el cuerpo masculino el que acariciaba, y lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba excitandolo con sus notas

pronto dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se concentro en ella, deslizo su mano a la entrepierna de tensa, separándoles un poco, mientras sentía extremecer, toco con libertad la entrada a su virginidad, pues estaba complacido de que ella fuera virgen, las reacciones de ella así lo delataban, por ello fue despacio, deslizo un dedo dentro sintiendo la esquicita humedad y calor que ella desprendía, suavemente se complació deslizándose en ella, tocando y enterneciéndola, tomo entre sus dedos el criotis masajeandolo con completo descaro, mientras ella soltaba mas gemidos exquisitos que se mezclaban con el piano, sus dedos fueron tomando rapidez haciendo que algunas notas se dilataran, mientas sentía encojerce su cuerpo deleitándole ella, sonrió con anticipo al sentir los espasmos que ella estaba experimentando en la cúspide de su excitación, acelero las caricias envolventes que estaba propinando a su sexo mientras la sentía a ella liberar su orgasmo, el punto maximo de su climax había terminado con la melodía arrolladora que estaba interpretando, sintió el silencio sobrecoger el lugar, y ella caer rendida, mientras su frente perlada y la respiracion agitada delataban su verdadero estado, gimió con deseo, cuando el retiro dos dedos de su interior mas no le duro los labios hambrientos de el la devoraban esta vez, sintió el vértigo de sus acciones llenarla de pronto, se abrazo a el levantandose y tirando el banquillo.

pronto ambos estaban tirados en la alfombra persa de el,y las caricias se confundían, ella miro plácida los ojos marrón de el tan ensimismada en ver sus emociones.

una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora era ella quien lo despojaba a el de sus ropas, mientras el le miraba complacido, había encendido en ella el fuego de la pasión  
que lo venia carcomiendole a el, desde que escucho su melodiosa interpretación y miro sus verdes ojos esmeralda, que lo seguían a todas partes, dejo escapar  
un ronco sonido, clara muestra de lo ansioso que estaba, mientras ella le brindaba certeras caricias, llenas de inocencia, pues sus manos temblaban un poco  
y sentía como ella se estremecía tanto como el, su voz se escapo casí desconocida por la pasión, para ordenarle que le acariciase así en todo su cuerpo.

sakura termino por desvestirlo completamente, su sonrojado rostros tomo tonos alarmantes cuando centro su atención en una parte especifica de la anatomía  
de el, que atino solo a sonreír comprensivo...

ella que hasta el momento había permanecido sobre el, fue girada repentinamente quedando bajo el enorme cuerpo de el, mas no así la acción la tomo desprevenida  
se rio conmo una chiquilla.

-perdoname, me a ganado la curiosidad-

-creeme querida, saciare tu curiosidad y todo lo que quieras, por que lo aremos tan lento que tendrás mi cuerpo grabado a fuego-

aquellas palabras prometedoras la hicieron arder aun mas, se abrazo a el mientras acariciaba tentadora-mente con sus caderas las de el, haciendo un demoniaco  
roce entre sus sexos, haciéndole perder la razón al pobre shaoran

-amame en silencio, quiero oír la melodía de tu corazón-

sonrió ella satisfecha al haberle dicho las palabras que taladraban su cabeza, luego fue solo consiente de las emociones

el lento roce de la virilidad de shaoran mientras intentaba entrar sin dañarla en absoluto control, la caricia la volvía loca, sentía la necesidad apremiante  
de tenerlo dentro, pero el se empeñaba en hacerlo tan despacio, la forma en que su cuerpo lo exigía la avergonso pues con un movimiento de su cadera lo animo a el a entrar mas rápido mientras se deleitaba en sentir el cuerpo palpitante y caliente, el miembro enorme se adentro en ella topandoce con una barrera que atravesó con un poco de dificultad pero que logro al fin, la mueca de ella fue en unos segundos dolorosa, pero pronto cambio a una de espera.

comenso a moverse lentamente mientras sentía su sangre correr vertigiosamente por todo su cuerpo, la excitación casí incontrolable estaba dejándolo inconsciente quería entregarse a ella sin restricciones y así lo hizo, en una lujuriosa danza, primitiva muestra de amor, se adentro en ella tanto como pudo embistiendo con esquicita entrega despojándola de gemidos placentero que encendían su ya excitado cuerpo, nublandole la mente con un roce de cordura casí insistente la penetro una y otra vez sintiendo el cuerpo de ella estremecerse, retorcida bajo la lujuriosa llama de pasión que los enardecía la hizo suya de la manera mas apasionada y salvaje que le permitio, con cada arremetida la oía gemir y deseaba escuchar mas, por ello intencificaba la profundidad y se mecía freneticamente pronto sintió el cuerpo sobre estremecerse con espasmos que lo abrazaron silenciosamente por lo apretado de su sexo sintió como se retorcía ella al llegar al climax máximo, mientras el se sentía prodigiosamente igual al empezar a derramar la semilla de su semen en su interior, no evitandolo vio el rostro extenuado de ella y tan pronto como sintió que el climax llegaba a ambos en su punto mas deleble, deslizo silenciosamente sus colmillos por su cuello niveo penetro la virginal piel con pasión bebió el elixir de su sangre... sakura que al darce cuenta de lo sucedido se sintió de las mil maravillas al por que la perforación, había aumentado el placer tanto que creyó estar inconsciente alucinada por luces de colores y pequeños espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo

-soy solamente tuya shaoran... tuya-

el dejo de sorber la preciosa sangre de la mujer y le miro, un rastro de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su labio, y deslizando sensualmente su lengua lo chupo, hasta que sakura le miro, con sus ojos ennegrecido por la pasión, mientras ella le miraba, la tonalidad rojiza de los ojos de el cambio a una dorada que despertó en ella el deseo nuevamente mientras besaba con fervor los labios de el

-que tal te sabe mi sangre- pregunto juguetona

-eres exquisita sakura, tanto que me has vuelto adicto a esto con solo probarte esta noche-

-yo quiero saborearte tambien- las roncas palabras lo sorprendieron a el, mientras ella le regalaba una juguetona sonrisa

-si ese es tu deseo, vive mi hermoso gorrión para que pueda amarte por la eternidad-

sin mas perforo con prematura precisión sobre su mano y se la tendió a ella que le miro recelosa y llena de deseo

-hubiese preferido que fuese de tu cuelo pero si no hay mas remedio.- se balanceo sobre su mano y bebió del espeso liquido caliente, llenando su boca de un sabor desconocido que le supo metálico al principio pero que se transformo en el mas delicioso de los elixir una ves le bebió con ávido empeño

-ya habra tiempo para eso pequeña, ahora solo quiero hacerte completamente mia.-

así se movió sobre su interior lentamente de nuevo mientras ella se dejaba hacer, volvió a enardecer el cuerpo de ella al instante, y ambos complices volvieron a amarse con mas pasión que antes, derramándole una vez mas shaoran en su interior la semilla fertil asi sakura conoció la gloria, ambos cansados se quedaron dormidos uno en el interior del otro, sintiendoce por primera vez en sus vidas completos y felices.

-"shaoran tu eres mi libertad"-

la tranquilidad los sobrecogió a ambos, mientras no muy lejos de hay, el revuelo y la angustia hacían de las suyas al ver la que la joven y amable señorita de la casa cuya existencia estaba ligada a las mas atroces de las soledades, era buscada por todos los que le servían fielmente, solo una sonreía ampliamente

-"así que fuiste capaz de seguir tu sueño sakura, y encontraste tu libertad"-


End file.
